


The Cursed Prince

by heliosjongho



Series: disney but make it kpop [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, M/M, im not kidding, long ass paragraphs, long fic, lots of exposition, mingi and san bffs, not much dialogue at first, politics ?? kinda, sassy!woong, seoho has more minutes of screentime than aurora, ungodly amounts of backstories and descriptions pls bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliosjongho/pseuds/heliosjongho
Summary: A prince cursed into a sleep-like death.His true love, a low class sassy rebel.With some magic from the prince's royal faeries, will time be on our hero's side? Will he save the crown prince in time?sleeping beauty retelling in historical korea during the joseon dynasty.ft. historical inaccuracies and ATEEZ cameos.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: disney but make it kpop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554136
Kudos: 24





	The Cursed Prince

**Author's Note:**

> hello there *says in obi wan kenobi voice*
> 
> guess who's back
> 
> back again
> 
> actually I'm sure no one remembers me but hello!! and welcome to this brand new start to my account <3
> 
> I've been gone from writing for maybe 7 months and.. it hasn't been satisfying to me. I thought about quitting but I was like "nah let me try again" so I'm back to writing, and this time with a new group!
> 
> so as you may see, this is a oneus story with some ateez members. its different from my bts aus, but I hope this is good enough for anyone who might read it
> 
> some disclaimers incoming,,
> 
> this au is a sleeping beauty retelling set in ancient korea and it contains some fantasy elements which means that Yes I did do a lot of research on the culture of korea and read up on their dynasties and Yes I tried my best to make it seem realistic so I hope my comments don't get triggered too much, but I do accept constructive criticism so remember,, BE NICE.
> 
> I've also inspired my writing for the majority of the story on the way charles dickens or jane austen would write. remember that it's not BASED it's INSPIRED. so it's not written like a classical work of literature, I just thought it was interesting for me to experiment with my writing and try a different style, hope it's still understandable when you read it!
> 
> I kinda lost my mojo at the last bits of it all so.... yeah I might come back to this when I'm not suffering from writer's block and add a few extra scenes.
> 
> lastly, thank you if you are one of the people who read the notes at the beginning, I love you and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> tomoons and non tomoons, I hope you enjoy this little baby of mine <3
> 
> *vanishes*

A prince was cursed just after midnight.

It happened on the birth of said prince, crown prince Seoho as he was named. Such birth to Their Majesties needed celebration, and such celebration needed their guests. That was done as soon as possible, and of course no noble, privileged, middle class population would miss such an event like the christening of the newly born crown prince. 

It was one of the rare occasions the village folk could walk through the enormous and elegant gilded double doors that led to the equally breathtaking Gyeongbokgung palace.

Not even the greatest deity in the sky could have taken their eyes off the intricately decorated banners hanging down the sides at the front of the throne room's entrance, just below the rooftop. The glittering shapes and swirls bathed in gold seemed like a thousand shining stars in the dark of night, and just in the center of the banners stood the drawing figure of a red dragon, symbol of Joseon and Korea, made official by the very king turned father after uniting the Three Kingdoms as soon as he became king, putting an end to the conflict of a century some 5 years ago. Everyone felt at peace under his leadership and under the watchful eyes of the dragon, seeming to be floating about in that sea of imaginary stars.

The king in particular, Yeosang, and his lovely maiden Chungha, felt a pleasant and calm aura surrounding the grounds of the palace as they greeted everyone who spared a glance at the little bundle in the queen's arms, covered in a long, silver blanket made of the softest silk.

Inside the silky blanket, baby Seoho was giggling and clapping as people stopped by and either cooed or squished his round cheeks. He was a cute baby, to say the least. A head with many strands of ebony hair, big brown eyes looking up at the smiles of his parents, and small body with the cutest baby fat. Prince Seoho was set to be an adorable addition to the royal family.

The grounds soon halted their music from the musicians and their dancing from the dancers as Yeosang spoke.

"My dear citizens, thank you all for coming to such an important event, and for meeting your future king." He smiled."Now, let us watch as crown prince Seoho recieves individual blessings from his own future eunuchs." He turned around to see the mentioned men striding down the stairs in a hurried pace.

The three men did radiate magic about them, dressed in the finest robes and jewellery that the very guests felt jealous of. They did not seem real, not even their beauty. And that has to do from whence all three came, as they were faeries.

Magic and fae has always existed in Korea, since the Earth came to be. It spread from China to Japan and thus landing in our nation itself. The first reports on such magnificent creatures came during the battle at the peninsula of Jiaodong, in China; a conflict lasting years that happened before Yeosang was even king. It was so rare, in fact, immediately upon soldiers back in their abodes told families and royalty itself about ethereal beings appearing out of thin air, healing the most horrid wound or scar found in a damaged body, the then King —a cruel individual that man was— ordered for a fae to be captured at once. Up until our own king's reign, fae suffered. They were considered and treated just like slaves, concubines, or worst of all, nothing.

Never once were they seen or treated like the good hearted beings existing in fairy tales.

Faeries, as if creatures like them were phantoms instead of magic, were treated like nothing. The kingdom, under order, ignored any faerie that dared breathe near a mortal. They endured in the most horrible ways.

When the day came for Yeosang to claim the throne, fae cruelty was annulated by royal decree once and for all. The people, little by little, felt a sense of serenity and peace in the presence of any of the magical creatures, and as time marched on, they opened up and treated them right. At last, everyone was equal. Though most fae did retreat back to their original shelters and realms in the lands of China, a few of them stayed. Like our three eunuchs.

Thus the introductions begin.

Our three faeries everyone had heard something of, each of them came from different backgrounds and with their own kind of magic. Still, despite their origins, everyone watched in awe as they first smiled at the rulers, and bowed in sync.

First to approach the prince was Lee Keonhee. Introductions in the crowd were unnecessary, everyone knew his name. He was, perhaps, the best known fae to have graced and shaken Korea in it's entirety.

Keonhee was a full fae, hailing from a tribe of sophisticated and respected folks in the realm. His father died in combat, but his mother and sisters relocated to a state owned by a middle class gentleman. Keonhee is still grateful for that man. He did not, in fact, treat his relatives as slaves, he actually cared for them and was amazed every time the fae made a demostration of his powers to him, magic emanating from his hands; Keonhee remembered the spell being a perfect sky blue colour.

When a letter issued from the king himself reached the small group, Keonhee couldn't deny the offer. He knew that serving king Yeosang and the future crown prince would give him everything he could dream of, but also broke his heart to leave his family so suddenly. He had informed the gentleman before leaving, to write to him every week with an update on his family; ever since stepping foot in the palace he's recieved and kept those letters as promised.

Keonhee was also known to be extremely handsome, and this was no exception —all faes were best known for their otherworldly beauty. He was a very tall man, with sharp features like a general's sword. Inside those features could be found high defined cheekbones, rosy lips, attractive eyes with long lashes. The most striking feature had to be glitter found around his eyes and cheeks, basic sign that he was a fae by a single look —or perhaps it was Keonhee's strange way of decorating his handsome face, for he was very vain. Fae also have some peculiar hair colour which they are born with. His in particular was of a faded cerulean blue, although tonight it looked darker, almost like a shappire. His hair matched the equally beautiful blue hanbok, painted with an aquamarine hue of waves along his long sleeves. Keonhee obviously belonged to a realm of water fae, and naturally his favorite colour would be blue.

With gentle arms and a silent request to the Queen, Keonhee cradled Seoho in his arms and his striking and seductive demeanour vanished once a smile came to his lips and softened his face.

"Little prince," he proclaimed, looking at the baby. His voice was sweet like sugar. "my gift shall be the gift of beauty. You will grow to be very beautiful, like the very rose in the forest or the water lily that rules the water. Your appearance will match your heart, tender, soft and loving. Your beauty will be rare, like the exotic flowers in far away lands. Your ebony hair like the darkest night will still shine bright, and your face will be so beautiful it shan't be compared. Wherever you go, everyone will stop by and compliment the pretty crown prince." Keonhee's hand glowed ever so slightly, blue glow floating as a simple trail of water, and transforming into a water lily as the child stared in awe, magic seeping into his tiny body —glow fading away. Seoho was now blessed with an incomparable beauty.

The faerie kissed the baby's forehead softly before returning him into his mother's arms and bowing at the pleased monarchs.

Up next was Kim Geonhak.

He was the more enigmatic sort of person, hardly anything was known about him except his tragic backstory. Everything else was as mysterious as him. Still, everyone was amazed at the aura he radiated by simply just standing in place. 

Geonhak was born to a lowborn, good for nothing prostituted faerie, already when she was malnourished and mistreated by the lord, who was a very cruel man at heart. He was someone so heartless and void of any human sentiment, so terriblu cruel, that he found his leisure to just abuse others for his own pleasure. His sadistic behaviour towards Geonhak was no exception, and he made sure to make the boy's life as miserable as possible each passing day.

The scars Geonhak bore on his back were the result of his abuser, marked there forever as a reminder of where he came from. Despite all the treatment he endured like a brave soldier, and putting up with all the discrimination on his kind, for he was only half fae, when a certain Park Seonghwa reached his door in an unexpected visit, the half fae felt a spark of hope well up in his chest. Seonghwa, as he later found out, was a palace guard from the very Gyeongbokgung itself. He was handsome, with slightly longer hair, painted black, and an attractive face. He was issued by order of His Majesty, King Yeosang, that he went on a search for a fitting citizen to take on the job of eunuch, an assistant, for the future crown prince —as at that time Queen Chungha was 6 months pregnant.

Geonhak cried at the offer. Him, as a severely injured boy, guarding permanent scars, all he wanted was to leave his master's cruel place but could not, for where would he reside?

So, gathering what he owned of clothes; three simple and ragged hanboks, not even a fitting shoe, making sure he was as quiet as possible, left with the guard that night for the start of a new life. All thanks to Seonghwa. It's said that you can't make friends with a guard, but Geonhak hasn't known anyone as best as Seonghwa, but Keonhee was a close second. He couldn't even know his poor mother, as he came to learn soon enough that she was beaten to death by the cruel sire a few months after being born.

In spite of all this, Geonhak finally found true happiness soon enough, and although the trauma and scars remain, nothing less can hurt him like the past did.

Gossip traveled fast outside the palace gates, which led to everyone knowing his backstory, but everything else as aforementioned, was an enigma.

Dressed in a muted, silky green hanbok adorned with intricate leaf patterns at his short sleeves, he merely resembled a king by how he was positioned, each hand resting softly at his lower abdomen. Even Yeosang smiled at how regal he appeared.

He approached little Seoho and mimicked Keonhee's movements, holding the little one in my arms without even glancing at the crowd that was so intrigued by him. Geonhak's mother was a forest faerie, rich in magic related to music and songs, so his gift was clear. Despite being only half fae, Geonhak was almost as beautiful as his water fae companion.

He was of somewhat medium stature, maybe slightly taller. His face was manly and intimidating, a face that grasps you once you look at it but at the same time makes you want to shy away from the intensity found in his stare. His hair was clad in sunshine gold with slight wavy locks concealing his eyes, adding more to his mysterious persona. His eyes were dark but gentle, almost cat like. His complexion was fair and clear and the features were exceptionally perfect, not a wrinkle or scar in place. Kim Geonhak was as beautiful as the moon herself. Unlike his faerie friends, he didn't have glitter decorating his face, mostly because he wasn't one to stand out more than he already did outside the palace gates. That was Keonhee's job.

"Sweet prince," he spoke, voice deep and sweet like honey. Geonhak smiling was like seeing a supernova exploding in the far galaxy, but when he smiled he was a different person, not brooding and intimidating, but innocent and pure. It was hard to believe that with a smile like that, behind it was a person struggling to feel loved and escape a life of isolation and slavery. "I shall bless you with the gift of song and music. Your voice, speaking and singing, will carry through the air and stop whoever listens, even the loveliest songbird. The nightingale shall be your songwriter, and you will sing songs that makes the world quiet and listen to your voice worthy of lullabies. Whenever you sing, you shall have a voice like the angels from above."

A single green butterfly, echoing with the sounds of a harp, came out of Geonhak's hand as he recited his gift, landing on the baby's nose and dissolving into fairy dust. The little prince sneezed at the dust tickling his nose and giggled and clapped happily.

Geonhak left a kiss on the baby's forehead, smiled and bowed at the rulers and shyly retreated back to his place.

Finally, it was the youngest's turn, Son Dongju.

Dongju was least known out of everyone, as he was the newest eunuch, as well as the youngest, at his 19 years of age. He did, however, have an interesting story to him.

Dongju had no faerie blood at all, he was a human. His parents did not want his son to engage in such activities like magic, but Dongju always felt connected to the realm and its magic. In secret, he would learn spells forbidden by his parents, as they despised fae. Because of this, Dongju wasn't good at first, since no teacher could properly educate him, he only had himself to do it. He felt it, Dongju did feel the magic of the dragon course through him, for he learned spells from the fire realm, out of the rest of the elemental lands. Rebellious as he was, he needed to find whoever it was to teach him right. Dongju was set to become a faerie.

Unfortunately, cruel and unforgiving death had other plans.

At the battle of the peninsula in China, his parents got slaughtered without mercy by men whose only intention was to survive, but who at the same time needed to kill to live. Was it worthy though, to kill innocent lives?

Dongju found protection behind a rock surrounded in rubble. He'd never forget how a dozen corpses were hidden behind the giant rock as long as he lives. As he watched with scared eyes soldiers dancing around until falling into death's arms, whatever Dongju shall go through next, he knows it won't compare to that day. The day he saw blood, destruction, the day he saw the violence of humankind, the day he saw how horrible and malignant the world was, to make man so dangerous. Dongju that day thought he would die.

And he would've, if it weren't for military captain Jung Wooyoung.

Wooyoung found Dongju just after the aftermath of the conflict, where of course the Korean nation won, behind that same big rock, bruised and scarred. The poor human, hardly breathing and on the brink of death, couldn't fathom what was happening as he got carried by warm arms. Wooyoung's heart broke more and more as he ran to the palace. He hoped he wasn't late.

He explained to His Majesty that he went to the frontier as he ordered to the captain to count the fallen bodies of good soldiers who fought with all their might, when during his inspection he found a dying Dongju, and like the good samaritan Wooyoung was, he could not be so cruel to simply leave a poor soul to perish. Wooyoung admitted to almost cry, as if he was watching a relative slowly die. King Yeosang smiled —a genuine one— and praised the captain for his doing good deeds. He called in the royal doctor and apothecary and silently promised Wooyoung to take care of Dongju, until he fully recovered. For this reason Yeosang was known as a good man and a good king.

Since then Dongju felt indebted to his savior, even now sparing him a short glance where Wooyoung was standing next to the main gate, small smile on his lips. The human may not have healed from everything he experienced when he was a child, but still he has found great happiness in the time living in the palace.

Though he was not a faerie, Dongju's beauty did not go unnoticed. He was a most handsome boy, with a childlike face structure and slightly tan complexion, small eyes with long lashes that complimented his youthful appearance. Dongju was almost an adult but maintained the face of the youth all elders would die to have again. When he smiled a toothy grin, he became much younger. His hair was of a fiery red, almost matching his black hanbok that showed a great whirlpool of shining rubies in the form of a big flame at the edges of his long sleeves. Everyone was dazzled at the magnification that was Dongju's royal hanbok. Truly, no one had ever seen a beauty so rare. His hanbok would be plain and simple if it weren't for those precious gems that gave it character.

Dongju's lips were small and pretty, and his cheeks, like Keonhee, were covered in gold faerie dust. It was as if a galaxy and its stars could be found in his cheeks. Him, like his companions, was ethereal, and everyone watched them in awe.

Dongju squealed as he excitedly reached crown prince Seoho, looking at the human with big doe eyes. "He's certainly so cute, Your Majesties." Dongju was very fond of babies, so he wasn't shy at admitting it.

Everyone had to laugh at Dongju's enthusiasm, even the guards who never dared to smile stifled one.

Rolling up his sleeves, he thought long about his gift. It needed to be special like his fellow fae, and although he was excited, he also was nervous. He's never blessed someone with a gift before, especially someone like the crown prince. His friends had bestowed gifts on humans before, and thus they were more experienced. However, this was Dongju's first time and he thought if his magic was able of such a task. What if he messed up?

Dongju smiled softly at the baby after a while. "Lovely prince, my gift shall be the gift of-"

Whatever Dongju was going to say got drowned in the horribly great gust of wind that swept through the grounds, snuffing out every flame from the torches and plunging the palace into darkness. The crowd got alarmed and paranoid as suddenly, a most terrible thing happened.

It began to storm fiercely, the wind was as chilly as ever and a crack of deafening lightning flashed across the dark sky, shaking the grand palace to the ground. The poor prince gave a tiny cry at the loud noises and Queen Chungha just held him closer to her chest. A second bolt struck dangerously close, sending everyone back in a panic. Just as rain started falling, the three good faeries created a circle of protection around the baby, and grim dark tornado of black smoke piled up in the center of the soil. Soon as it dispersed, the rain and wind too disappeared, leaving no trace. The citizens gasped as they identified the interrupting host where the smoke once stood.

He was an incarnation of pure evil, maybe the Devil himself. He was the infamous faerie responsible for most misfortune in King Yeosang's kingdom, Kim Youngjo.

The biggest force of evil that he was requires an extensive history for his motives and why he became the cruelest faerie to have lived in this world, so for the time being let's learn about our villain.

Youngjo was a dark faerie, from the dark realm, and those who studied the dark arts since a young age had the knowledgeof the many evil deeds they would inflict on innocent people. Youngjo however, was different. He's dabbled in the dark arts since the age of 2. He knows his fate and his job, and if he wanted to be a powerful fae, then he would do anything to become that. The more he wished it, the more his lust for power grew. Soon after turning 24 —in human age— he finally harnessed the power he desired, and could do anything he wanted. His objective was made clear by wanting to rule over the dark realm, but did not want to harm mortals despite his immense power. At least, in the beginning. And yet, with the little heart and compassion he possessed, all that cracked into nothingness at the witnessing of his parents' assassination. Whatever sanity he had left vanished and his restraint broke. He murdered the man responsible in cold blood, not even knowing he used a death spell forbidden by faerie law.

From that day forth, Youngjo had no heart.

Not aware of his crimes, the incident led to the multitude of fae folk to hear of the news; it even reached the good faeries and the humans. 'Tis the reason why in the present Youngjo's name is considered to be a curse. With just a mention an entire family would be doomed forever, experiencing hell and destruction at his own hand.

After the rumors spread, the dark fae leader banished Youngjo from the realm for killing a human with a death spell, which by law was ban to do so, and the punishment was severe; absolute banishment. Youngjo was angry. Feeling betrayed by his own kind, he swore that one day he will get his revenge on them all, torturing everyone for the rest of eternity. With that, noone in the dark realm has heard of the corrupted faerie in years, in fact most think him dead. None even dared to utter his name, as he was now known in the faerie world as The Dark One.

After his banishment, Youngjo found his new relocation in a dark cave below a mountain; the kind in which fearful beasts might live. With some magic Youngjo managed to transform it into something more welcoming. With his new home found, the evil fae set out to cause chaos and evil in everything he may touch.

Youngjo had justified reasons to be such the heartless individual he was. An obvious one is the divided laws between the dark fae and the good fae, as well as the human laws. Politics was never his strongest forte, but there was simply no contraindication to the negligence the dark fae had to resist in part done by humans. You must understand, dear reader, that Youngjo deeply cared about his people, even whilst insane. So he agreed on people's outrage as a law for fae to be free to visit the human world passed through. Of course, he thought they meant all faeries, including his realm, and everyone was joyous at the notice.

Alas, the big reveal was that every faerie could visit except anyone from the dark realm. Youngjo had never felt a fire burn so bright inside his chest, and he understood the outrage that occured in the dark realm. He knew humans would soon pay for not accepting the ones who were once his family because they were different. Humans were scared of them, they saw them as nothing but monsters instead of people. As if good faeries haven't done any bad deeds either.

So, he blamed everyone of being so rotten, being so heartless. He did not comprehend how disgusting humans could be so evil inside, so as to not even let Youngjo visit as the human folk heard of him and feared him greatly. He despised humans, but thought they could redeem themselves and demostrate to The Dark One that he was wrong about them. But in the end everyone was a liar, and Youngjo promised himself that if they will not treat him right, then he shall bestow misfortune on the mortals, outside the palace. Thus they shall suffer like he suffers.

Youngjo, at knowing that the crown prince was going to be born, expected some kind of invitation, but of course it never reached him. So, that leads us back to the present, where Youngjo so gracefully interrupted the precious celebration.

Dressed clad in black, —as everything he wore since becoming The Dark One was black— he scanned the crowd with penetrating eyes, satisfied when some people scurried away when he turned their way. Then, pulling out a beautiful fan made of wood and painted with cherry blossoms, his cold eyes finally landed on the king and queen standing defensively with anger and disbelief contorting their faces.

Dongju almost winced at how extremely beautiful Youngjo was. Though his beauty was equal to the three good fairies, there were a few distinctions found in his face that made him unique.

For once, his face was more like a sculpture than anything else, seeing how ethereal it was. It was a thin and narrow face, almost like the shape of a heart, with a prominent chin. He had cheekbones, though less prominent than Keonhee's. His heart shaped lips were turned upwards, like he was disgusted at something, and he probably was at the rulers themselves. He was tall, slender and pale in comparison to the melanin radiating off the royal assistants. Representing his dark magic, was his hair black as the night, and the matching hanbok. Though, this one was different from the one of our fairies. Instead of being a plain black one, below the dark concealment was a purple robe. It was a strange color pallet and no one knew why he needed to wear two hanboks, but they presumed it had to do with the traditions of the dark realm.

Even with all this beauty, Youngjo was the personification of evil. He is ruthless, dark and evil, who thinks of no one but himself, and only wishes to inflict harm on others. He was a mysterious character to decipher, especially seeing how he acknowledged the monarchs with a disdainful tone and teasing smile on his face.

"Well, quite the glittering assemblage you have gathered, King Yeosang." Though he was known to speak very gently, Youngjo's words echoed with command and power, which did not help the frightened crowd to calm down. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry," he pointed out each class with a slight bow, fanning himself. Points given that he was still respectful and humble in front of the king.

Youngjo looked at the three faeries and chuckled in a teasing manner. "Even the rebel."

As if a fire was blazing inside of him, Dongju started charging towards the dark fae before being held back by Geonhak. He may be furious, but he was no match to the other's black magic.

"I must say," Youngjo continued. "I felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation. I'm sure it just got lost in the mail, yes?"

"You weren't wanted." Dongju growled, scowl on his face.

Youngjo, at hearing that, fake pouted as if it was a big pity. Then he just chuckled deeply. "Oh dear, what an awkward situation." He halted fanning himself. "I had hoped it was due to some oversight.. Well, if that's the case then I shall be on my way." Youngjo turned to leave.

"Are you not offended?" Queen Chungha, for the first time since the start of the christening, spoke up. She didn't usually speak, mostly because she's not supposed to without the king's orders, but Yeosang loved her truly that she let her speak her mind without orders from anyone.

Youngjo slowly turned back to adress the Queen. "Why no, Your Majesty." It was a deep and slow response. Dongju would be lying if he said he didn't feel chills running down his spine at Youngjo's voice. It was just so alluring, so penetrating, it felt like a siren was trying to lure you into a trap.

"And to show I bear no ill will," His eyes crept over to the small baby. "I too, shall bestow a gift upon the child."

"He doesn't need your gift." Keonhee narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Dongju.

Youngjo tsked at that. "Really?" His tone dripped with sarcasm. "Still, you have no other choice." He began to fan himself again. "I insist."

He reached for the small baby, but the Queen flinched him away and Yeosang stepped forward as if to tell the fae to stop this nonsense. Youngjo paid it no heed, and approached the little bundle. Narrowing his eyes, he examined Seoho close. "What a lovely baby you have, Your Highness." His voice was, once again, gentle. He circled his free hand across the baby's body and black smoke started to form around himself and the prince, as Youngjo began reciting his gift.

"The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know him." The smoke was swirling around the poor baby, not entering his body like it's supposed to. What horrible plan did Youngjo have in mind?

"But," Youngjo's voice dropped an octave, deep and reverberating, shaking everyone to the core. He opened up his arms and the fearful cloud of smoke picked up more than ever before, the prince becoming restless within it as it surrounded him entirely and little purple flames started entering Seoho's little body. "Before the sun sets on his 22nd birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep none other than death. A sleep from which he will never awaken." He conjured loud and clear, as the poor prince started wailing at the cloud smoke entering through his chest, and everyone could do little else but watch, horrified, as how someone could be so heartless.

Without sparing one second, once Youngjo cast his curse he vanished in a big gust of smoke, only his sinister laugh left echoing throughout the palace.

Chungha sobbed as he held Seoho close, the baby's cries affecting everyone with an aura of sadness. How could someone be so possibly heartless as to wish death on someone? Yeosang, in a panic, glancd at Seoho's crying face. "My poor Seoho.."

However, not all hope was lost. "Your Majesties.." A voice spoke, startling the monarchs off their grief for a second.

Dongju looked at them with sad eyes. "I have not yet given my gift."

The Queen glanced at him with tear-filled eyes. "Please, is there something you can do? Can you revoke this horrible curse?" She pleaded, her voice broken.

Dongju bit his lip and shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot. Youngjo's power is way too powerful, no one can reverse or break his spells. However, I can attempt to alter it." He stopped in front of the weeping woman, and taking a deep breath, small flower petals the colour of red faerie dust appeared from Dongju's hand and Seoho stopped crying to watch in awe.

"Lovely prince, though this spell cannot be undone, if on a spinning wheel your finger should prick, thou won't die, as I sprinkle hope on this gift for thee. Instead of dying, you will fall into a deep sleep, until true love's kiss this slumber and spell shall break." The petals vanished into the prince's heart, and just like that he fell asleep.

"I did my best I could." Dongju sighed defeated, looking at his companions with proud faces. If they were proud of him, why couldn't he feel proud of doing the best he could?

"It was enough Dongju, I promise your best was enough. You had the greatest gift to give, and this something I will be eternally grateful for. Keep watch over the prince as much as you can with the rest of your companions." Yeosang cried, and gave the red haired faerie a pat. Dongju bowed deeply.

Yeosang, fearing for his son's life despite Dongju's gift, decreed that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should be seized and burnt immediately. And so that was done as soon as possible.

Yeosang, as hard as it was being for him, still held on to the smallest ray of hope left in his heart, that somehow, Seoho was going to be okay.

* * *

Turns out, 9 year old crown prince Seoho was as curious as children could get.

Still, as he found himself making a bouquet of wildflowers for his father, the king and queen found great joy in the child, and all who knew him loved him. His head was still way too small to fit in the samo hat he was to wear formally, and the red mixed with gold royal hanbok that made everyone know he was the future king. His little hands held the lovely flowers, and leaving his playground just outside Jaseondang, the very building were Seoho's quarters were found in, made his way en route the palace bridge where he knew the king was waiting.

Seoho never understood why his quarters needed separate buildings dedicated to his studies, which was the building he was passing through right now whilst wondering curiously. Though they were attached, they had completely different rooms —they were big, yes, but his quarters just had a slide door where his books, bed and other things for his own ministrations rested there unmoving. Whilst the study room was a small space always lit by a single candle, as he studied in the late night hours after treating his royal duties. Seoho couldn't seem to catch a rest being a prince, and though he loved the fact that one day he will rule over an entire land, it stressed him to the core and even scared him. It was so much responsibility he fathomed perplexed if he was ready to take on such a task, especially when His Majesty was already a good king and ruler as he could be. But whatever the future holds, Seoho will not question it any longer.

From the crown prince's study room he walked past the servants' quarters, many of whom greeted the prince as he passed. He smiled and slightly bowed as an acknowledgement.

He passed through the Queen's quarters, which was smaller than the King's. Seoho thought of two chances. First chance, his mother was inside tending to royal duties or meeting any emissary, messenger or guard. Second chance, she was not inside and found elsewhere, doing what Seoho would not know. He could never figure out what his mother really did. He once snuck into her room and was caught by a guard; his father said he wasn't to leave his room that day for his mischievous actions. If Seoho had to admit, he was bored that day of having nothing to do. But it was a good lesson, for he never snuck into any person's room again.

Seoho passed the King's own bed chamber. One day whilst passing through, he clearly heard his father.. crying? Yes, he was weeping as if something terrible happened in his dreams or before sleeping. Seoho of course did not know what bothered him, but he was sure his heart broke a little that night. For privacy, as he was a very well mannered boy, he didn't ask King Yeosang why the crying happened.

Passing through the small crevice of the quarters' corners, his face lighted up at the sight of his King standing regally at the bridge separating the pavilion and banquet hall from the rest of the palace. He seemed to be in deep thought, as if pondering about something that still remained a mystery to the little prince. Or maybe he was looking at something that Seoho couldn't see?

The bridge, constructed across the main gate and the second gate, meant to symbolize a path to the isolated flower pavilion situated on a small island. There existed two pavilions inside the palace. One was the royal pavilion, where banquets and other celebrations took place, and the second was the already mentioned flower pavilion. Seoho always saw it when he came outside to play, but it's magnificence was so rare he couldn't help but stop to glance at it's brilliance.

The bridge has stood just above the clear lake water for as long as Seoho could remember. With it's rich architecture and created from the best tree wood from all the kingdom, it was robust and strong, like the wind that blows from the north during winter. But even with all that gorgeousness the bridge held, when king Yeosang stood as he was right now, staring off into the distance, he was more regal than any bridge ever built.

"Daddy!" Seoho ran to hug his dad's lower waist, since he wasn't that tall yet. Although no one was allowed to address the king such names like the prince just did, Yeosang's heart was too pure for a leader of the nation, he let his only son call him whatever he wanted. He was so full of love for the crown prince -mostly from his curse- and he loved him like no other king that lived probably loved his sons or daughters.

Yeosang smiled at his biggest bundle of joy and embraced him. "My son, what brings you here?" He asked.

Seoho shoved the wildflowers onto his chest. "I have made these for you!"

The king smiled and took said bouquet gently. "They are a rare beauty, my son. I'm honored for this gift." Every gift Seoho crafted for either monarch, they kept it close in their respective rooms, so that at least when that fateful day comes, they have a memory of their prince's talents for as long as life wishes them to live.

"Father?" A high pitched voice intruded Yeosang's head, stopping him from admiring the bunch of wildflowers in his hand.

"Yes? Ask away."

Though he was only informal around Seoho, he needed to mantain his formal self and show it to the prince, so that he may practice how to speak to any citizen or emissary that may come during his reign.

"What's that vapor over there?" He pointed to the peak of the barrier, where indeed, a big flow of smoke was found flying up into the sky, with the occasional distinguished sound of cracking wood against fire.

Yeosang sighed. That's one thing about little kids. They are most curious at this age; they are nosy and always ask a constant stream of questions, hoping to get an answer in a effort to better understand the world around them. Seoho has never been granted permission to walk outside the palace walls, but the king feared for his son's safety ever since that unholy christening. Yeosang wasn't annoyed, just fearful of the fact that Seoho could have found out about his curse if he ever saw a bloody spinning wheel.

"It's smoke, not vapor. And they are simply burning wood, son. Nothing in particular." He responded.

Seoho frowned at his answer. He learned about the importance of wood from the trees during his studies about architecture, so found it strange that his doubt was cleared this sort of way. "Wood? I studied that wood is essential to any furniture present in our home, and that natural wood from any tree was destined to be carved into something beautiful. Was this wood important?"

Yeosang sighed once again and patted Seoho's shoulder.

"No. This wood will never be important."

* * *

On the eve of his 22nd birthday, crown prince Seoho explored the market for the first time.

The prince had never experienced such a hasty morning, especially considering it was still so early no servants were awake yet. Of course, though, the three people Seoho held most affection to always were there for him, and that meant them waking up just so they could knit him a brand new hanbok as a birthday present —Keonhee did most work with his magic, since not one of them wanted to waste their time with such mundane tasks as fabricating new fashion that required precious amount of time. Because what was the purpose of a faerie if no faerie used magic at all?—

So after being pampered and pestered with questions greatly by his annoying but lovable assistants, His Majesty, for the first time, granted Seoho permission to venture outside the palace and buy something in the market of his personal taste. The prince had to contain in the joy fluttering deep in his chest, as he nearly interrupted personal matters Yeosang was attending to, so he just bowed and made a hasty walk towards the massive palace doors, where the red wood connect with the hard stone walls. Soon as the main door opened, Seoho looked in awe at the big sycamore trees, the clear soil just outside his home's borders, and the bustling crowd going in and out a downwards hill that led to the town center, where the market was located. The smiling royal never thought he would be permitted to step farther than the inside of the enormous door he was in front of.

It felt like a dream.

No else mattered to him, all he cared about was having the morning all to himself, on his birthday.

As soon as Seoho stepped outside the double doors, a low booming voice in the distance made him turn on his back. Geonhak was running towards him in a fast pace. Seoho wondered how he could run so fast with such heavy clothing he was wearing.

"Your Highness, if you are headed to the market, I shall keep you company should anything happen to you." He panted. 

Seoho eye smiled and ruffled the younger fae's hair. Although in faerie age he was most likely ancient, in human age Geonhak was still younger than the prince. Not that he minded, he loved getting love from anyone.

"You needn't to do that, Geonhak. I know fairly well to take care of myself." 

If Seoho knew how beautiful his speaking voice was and the way he could trance any person with it. Geonhak admits doing a great job with his blessing, but he just needed to wait until the entire market heard his singing. It's unlike the way he speaks, and charms people.

"Your Highness, His Majesty insisted that I accompany you, so I'm afraid your encouragement towards myself to leave you be are futile." He laughed in a manner that meant only but playfulness. "Would you like to travel outside with your gat on?" Geonhak held up a traditional hat that conceals one face if looking downwards.

Seoho shook his head. "You must know I'm no longer fond of hats. I like freedom." 

It was true, Seoho detested being forced to wear any hat, mostly samos or gats, during a certain royal banquet or ceremony. The king was aware of course, and though he had the power, he could not make Seoho be the only one to not wear such accessories. He was free to wear whatever he pleased, but with no choice but to wear fancy hats because law required it, he just had to live with it.

"Shall we go?" Seoho called. Geonhak clumsily bowed and put the hat on himself.

With a quiet little laugh, the palace faded into the background as the sounds of a busy village and shouts coming from below vibrated into the crown prince's ears. As if they were music, Seoho mindless began to softly sing, slowly going in the destination of the market. It was a melody his mother always used to sing to him long time ago, when he had trouble sleeping.

It was a melody he heard once upon a dream.

People stopped and stared, dumbfounded at how someone could have a magical voice. Seoho's voice was.. something out of a fairy tale, truly. Geonhak was quite glad to have been able to bless the young boy with a precious blessing. When Seoho sings, it seems like the whole world stops and listens for a while. It's not the way he sings, or how the words seem to naturally flow out of his vocal chords. It's the way his sweet, mellifluous voice could trap anyone into its allurement. When that rich and dulcet voice started to sing any song, it didn't feel like the sounds came from the prince. It felt like a siren was in his place instead, seducing everyone with a mystical and surreal voice, luring everyone into sinking down to the deep sea. Seoho's voice, to say the least, was enchanting.

The prince had also grown into a very beautiful young man, but men and women alike just realized it now that the prince visited the outside world for the first time in 22 years. Geonhak must admit that, out of the three of them, Keonhee probably did the best work on his gift, because by the Gods, Seoho's beauty was truly incomparable. With fair white skin and a baby like face, his cheeks were adorable, his eyes small but also kind, with a tint of smokiness to them. His crimson lips, midnight black hair, and infectious smile remained unchanged after all those years, in that dreadful night. True to his fellow fae's words, as they passed everyone, eyes stopped to admire the beautiful boy that was the crown prince.

On his way to the marketplace, Geonhak on his side, Seoho begins to think. His three faeries, they've been acting odd nowadays, and their strange behaviour worried Seoho sickly. He wondered if they were okay, or something terrible happened and wouldn't tell him. They always told everything to the prince, though. Before getting ready in a beautiful black and white hanbok he so happened to wear, as a birthday gift, he found the trio whispering frantically about something. But Seoho, being the good, sweet boy he was decided it was merely something between them and thought it best to not ask. 

He figured it had to do with his birthday, maybe they are planning a big birthday cake and preparing it now that he's outside. The thought of it made Seoho flash that pure, infectious smile.

Seoho stopped at the first stand, which happened to be selling silverware. Most seemed bronze and rusty, but there were also some truly beautiful spoons and forks that delighted Seoho. Thinking about it, he could eat with his own fork, spoon or even chopsticks. He found compelling one particular spoon, made of gold, with swirling patterns at the very bottom. Seoho knew this was just what he wanted, and told Geonhak to take out his stash of gold coins.

As he went to pick it up, a smaller hand compared to this grabbed it before him. "How much for this?" Said a high pitched voice, similar to Seoho's. One he did not hear before in his life, but one that was certainly very sweet and pleasing to the ears.

"Well, that's mighty rude of you!" Seoho huffed, looking at the stranger.

Big mistake.

For he was the most beautiful creature Seoho had ever laid eyes upon.

From his side profile, Seoho could see little. But when the stranger fully faced them, he swears his heart stopped beating. Now he could get a good look at him.

Just below the thousand little strands of faded pink hair, a beautiful face was found, full of cuteness but also boldness. Big, expressive eyes that also were striking and bright, they were curious and so full of determination Seoho could gaze at them all day. His eyelashes were long and straight, his pretty lips had a downwards pout on them, which just added more to the adorableness of this boy, and not a scar or deformity was in sight on his face. Everything about this boy was perfect. His hand, though small, was cute and prominent of veins. He was short too, which endeared Seoho even more. His clothes immediately told him he was a low class member, most like Geonhak in the past. Though with these looks, classes did not matter to the crown prince.

Whoever he was, it got Seoho admiring him and his face for several seconds, before the other stood straight, oozing confidence all around him, and bowed.

"My apologies, Your Highness." He apologetically said. He proceed to smile and oh _God_ did Seoho fall in love.

Seoho could not move. "It's nothing, young sir..." He muttered, hardly audible. He wondered if the beautiful being heard it.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Geonhak asked. He was afraid the prince might die of a heart attack seeing how pale his face had become.

"I'm quite fine Geonhak. It's nothing." Seoho blushed, and to avoid the other in front of him to notice, he looked at the floor.

"Highness, my name is Yeo Hwanwoong, I'm deeply sorry if I startled you."

Hwanwoong. A pretty name for an equally pretty face. Seoho wonders if his personality matches all those atributes.

"Trust me, Highness," A different voice breathed. This one was very deep, maybe as deep as Geonhak's. Seoho couldn't tell, as he was more focused staring at the floor in embarrassment. "he _isn't_ sorry."

The boy -Hwanwoong- rolled his eyes and turned to his ridiculously tall faerie friend, Mingi. "Okay you punk," he started, as he looked up in a mixture of annoyance and playfulness. "I'm not always like that. I may be angry and dismissive with strangers, but I can't just do that to the crown prince. Also, I have never seen him outside the palace. It's honorable to just meet him, as I'm sure he probably has a tight schedule." He turned back to a shy Seoho. "Apologies again for my idiot friend, Highness. What are you doing here on this fine day? It's really splendid to finally see you here on the village!"

Hwanwoong's enthusiasm made Seoho finally look up. Who cares if he's blushing? He's not giving up the chance of talking to this sweet boy. He was about to respond when-

"Hey, how dare you perplex the prince like that!" Geonhak boomed right in front of Hwanwoong's face. "You are a mighty brave case, low born."

The low class boy squinted his eyes and huffed. "Why you-"

"Enough." Seoho interrupted the two in disagreement with a scary tone. Even Hwanwoong and his friend, Mingi, who has been silent, felt Seoho's command run through their veins. "Geonhak, you have all rights to be protecting me, but it's my birthday today, and I'm of greater power. If you will excuse me, I shall like to privately talk with Hwanwoong for a while, for I find him to be a most interesting individual." And with that statement, Seoho dismissed his own eunuch without awaiting a response, and grabbed his acquaintance by the wrist to leave to a more private area.

Dumbfounded, Geonhak, Mingi and another boy, very handsome and also a faerie, watched the duo just walk away.

"San, is this a dream?" Mingi whispered to his partner.

The other nodded in disbelief.

"He just ditched us for a prince."

Once the serenity could be felt in the air, Seoho scooted a little away from Hwanwoong, still shy from their first impressions and the fact that he was so incredibly handsome, the prince could not help but blush slightly.

"It's very nice of you to take a walk with me, Your Highness. I never expected it from you." Woong winked. Oh, so he was a charmer too.

"Such an act of kindness couldn't pass me up. Anything to get to know a person such as yourself." Seoho smiled. He felt at peace with him, and perhaps that was a good thing.

"But why the sudden urgency? I'm nobody. Like your servant said, I'm a lowborn, not important, always ignored. I'm not worthy of even standing in your presence."

Seoho abruptly stopped. "He's not my servant, he's one of the three eunuchs that take care of me. They're like my family. And forgive him for what he said, he's not had the happiest childhood."

Hwanwoong hummed and also stopped his trayectory. "Was he of low class too?"

Seoho nodded.

"It's a fairly long story, I don't think it's worth your time." He teased.

The other rolled his eyes slightly. "Oh, surely my dear I can endure a sad backstory. If he doesn't mind, please do tell me about it." He said with picked interest.

So Seoho gave up and thus told Hwanwoong of Geonhak's tragic history, all the while walking slowly through the architectural design of the village belonging to middle class and low class population.

Hwanwoong showed the prince his home when they reached the edge of the village up to a road that led to someplaces Seoho might not know. Woong's home was nothing special, no surprise to the prince, though his heart broke a little. Lowborns did not deserve to live in small and plain wooden houses with a ceiling made of straw, whilst also displaying a lovely patio outside, as much as it could fit. For the first time, Seoho felt sadness for his companion.

"This is my lovely abode, I suppose." Hwanwoong stated, doing little hand movements as if he was anxious, and he probably was.

"Are you certain it wasn't any of the other houses we saw and just happened to pass it by?" Seoho asked, and for the first time since going on his little walk, detected a hint of amusement on his voice.

Hwanwoong half smiled. "One can wish." he admitted sheepishly.

Seoho laughed, a melodic sound that got carried by the wind. "I like it, Hwanwoong."

"Please," The other pleaded, and got closer to Seoho. "you don't need to call me by my full name all the time, it's long, so you can call me Woong." 

"Woong." Seoho tried it out, and loved the way it came out of his mouth. "I like it." He giggled.

Woong's expression was pleasant and calm, not hostile like it was during the first impressions. He liked Seoho, he really did, but could he possibly have the crown prince knowing whence he came from? Biting his lip, he approached the prince.

"Highness, I highly enjoyed our little _tête-a-tête,_ you're very pleasant to talk to."

Seoho's cheeks flushed for probably the third time that morning. Woong took one of Seoho's hands in his own.

"Fair princeling, let me make a confession, hasty as it may seem. My fellow companions will tell me that I have not lived long enough to have seen true beauty. They will call me a child, and say I am just a boy. Perhaps this is so, but I reserve the right to state that you are truly stunning. Your beauty radiates from a smile. Your voice is the sound of honey and milk. Your skin is soft and warm to the touch. Your hair shines like the night sky. Your eyes are brighter than the sun itself. Aphrodite herself cannot hold a candle to your loveliness. You move with grace and elegance that the goddesses themselves cannot even dream of. I firmly believe you might be Aphrodite's own son, for there is no way a rare beauty like you can be real in this world. I beg of you, Highness, may we be able to meet again at the palace?" With every declaration Seoho's face got redder and redder.

He was skeptical. 

"You speak as prettily as the sun. Alas, I do not know you good enough, so how are your intentions true and good? You cannot possibly be in love with me, though your mind seems to imply that. Tell me, Hwanwoong, what is your mind thinking?" Seoho gave him a sly smile, and Hwanwoong noticed the slight teasing tone.

"My mind is thinking of you and your loveliness. You are sweet, yet smart. Challenging, yet soft. Someone like yourself comes once every millennium. I cannot allow you to escape me. I ask once more, may I see you again?" He implored.

Though Seoho was frightened to ever tell his father of the possibility in marrying Hwanwoong, he couldn't deny someone as cute, caring, charming and sweet as him.

"Woong, I'd be-"

"Crown prince Seoho!" A boisterous voice interrupted whatever was going to be Seoho's response, and in an act of fright, turned around expecting the worst.

His king had come, and he did not look like the figure Seoho knew and loved. For once, this wasn't his father, this was his king.

Seoho, fearful of what was to come whatsoever, bowed respectfully to the king approaching him and Hwanwoong, who did not notice how scared he was.

"Inform me this instant just what you are doing here." King Yeosang commands. Seoho's fists clench around nothing.

"Have you forgotten, father, that you have granted me permission to go outside after 22 years and explore wherever I pleased? And this boy right here, I'm happy to call him my friend." He answered, pointing slightly at Hwanwoong.

"I forbid you to meet this boy again. Princes aren't friends with the rebels." The king spat without any mercy.

Rebel. That's what people like Woong were called; the people who according to the king were venom to the society and did not deserve rights. King Yeosang might be a fair king, but he continues with the political tradition that all lowborns shouldn't be given anything. That might be the reason Woong is harsh and unwelcoming to folks he meets, and he should have been that way with Seoho, but how could he ever be cruel to a creature that deserved nothing but the best?

"How dare you call him that!" Seoho hissed with a poisonous tone to the one he called family. His voice became hoarse. "You cannot tell what to d-"

"The crown prince will not interrupt His Majesty and will comply to whatever His Majesty orders of him." Geonhak, who had been standing next to king Yeosang, mimicking the same scowl of the aforementioned person, interrupted the prince with a low, menacing tone.

Seoho was furious, he felt blood rushing all through his body, the wind seemed to have picked up with his fury, and the fire inside threatened to be unleashed.

Hot tears prickled at his eyes, and wiped them away before they could even fall. He will not show sadness to his king.

"I hate you.." A mere whisper, full of anger, but he was sure everyone heard it.

"Actually, I don't hate you," Seoho slowly walked until he was in front of the king. "I despise you, father." His tone was gentle, but full of ire.

And with that final remark, Seoho grabbed tight to his brand new hanbok, and started running back to the palace, right when the tears and sobs started falling and wrecking his mind, body and heart.

Hwanwoong didn't want to spare a glance to the king, or see his anger, so he just bowed deeply, opened the door to his little house and went inside.

Devastation reached his body, soon came the shaking and immediately he felt as broken as Seoho. Away from the crowd, with no one watching, Woong broke down for what he thinks is the first time since forever. No emotions could ever come close to his desolation on the day of his parents' death as result of an untreated illness. He never knew what a real family was, what it was like to be really loved. Even Mingi and San can't compare to what Seoho is to him.

Feeling the same vulnerability as the boy with a smile like the sunshine, he wondered, as he cried deeply, if he'll ever see his crown prince again.

* * *

Maybe Geonhak should have been nicer.

That's the first thing Keonhee noticed when the fae returned to the shared tight room all three of them shared. Dongju was already fast asleep, —as both faes noticed— and Geonhak seemed to just want to forget everything and sleep.

Of course, Keonhee, being always the most caring and worried, wasn't going to let him be in peace so easily.

"Geonhak, this isn't your fault." He tried comforting. Geonhak just made a face that demonstrated he did not want to converse.

"Go to sleep, Keonhee." The resentful fae simply murmured, and disappeared beneath the sheets.

Keonhee sighed and complied to the other's wishes, closing his eyes. But not before knowing well enough that Geonhak won't be able to sleep through the night.

Seoho's favourite time of the day was after dusk. It was his favourite time to look at the kingdom, during the night; when all the people were asleep but the nights and stars illuminated the world beyond those treacherous gates. He always found a way to stare into the civilisation at that time, and get lost in its sheer beauty illuminated by the lamps across the narrow streets. A stark contrast from the raw beauty of it during the day, but the night held an almost ethereal beauty that was a blessing for mortals to witness. 

He also loved the night for how calming and easy it was for him to write on his secret journal.

Seoho always felt that writing was a gift that humans were granted. He felt as though the ability to write and feel the flow of words was a talent that only magic could grant. Writing gave him the power to block out the world, focus on only the words that appeared in front of him. He never enjoyed quite anything just as much as writing. It took away from the frustration and worry that surrounded him at this moment.

Yet, upon meeting Hwanwoong, he would give up all the quills and ink in the world just to have the chance to speak with him once more. Though he met him only a day ago, he couldn’t help but feel as there was so much more there, so much that Seoho had yet to find about Hwanwoong.

He could have loved him eternally, if only his king hadn't gotten in the way of their friendship.

No, relationship. Was Seoho falling for a mere boy? He thought, maybe. Love was a powerful force of attraction; perhaps Cupid finally shot his arrow and hit Seoho as its target, but he wondered, did an arrow reach Hwanwoong too?

Did Hwanwoong feel the same for Seoho?

The prince sighed. He didn't have time for trifles, it was late, and he should head to sleep. So, he stood up, quill and journal in hand —after briefly describing today and mentioning a certain someone with ink— and started to head to his quarters.

However, he felt _something_ call to him, just behind his back.

With a big chill running down his spine, Seoho turned. The wind seemed to still, but there was nothing behind him.

But, just barely missing it, he saw a luminescent figure turning around the corner of his quarters. It almost seemed as if it was luring him to follow its path.

Seoho pondered. Was he going crazy? Was he just imagining it? The phantasmagoric glow seemed implanted in his brain, making it the only thing he could possibly think about.

" _Come crown prince."_ A whisper broke into his dulling brain. The purple orb have the idea of a siren, those creatures Seoho once read on his study, purely out of curiosity. Maybe it was this demon, this specter coming to take him to a trap. Seoho should run, but why was his mind neglecting him?

" _Come with me."_ The whisper called out again, and Seoho's mind and world seemed to muffle and erase. The only thing he could concentrate on was the small purple ball.

As if in a trance, with the same whisper, like a call, beckoning him close, he began to take slow steps towards the eerie glow. His quill and journal fell to the floor, forgotten.

As he turned the corner, he saw the strange figure of a man in black, almost seeming to be dancing with slow and entrancing movements. Was he the one who created the hynotizing orb? Seoho couldn't think of anything else except this man. Who was he? Where was he leading the prince? Seoho's face illuminated by the glow gave him an eerie, almost dead look. He looked as pale as the moonlight, and his eyes held no emotion due to the hypnotism he was under. 

Youngjo was pleased. Just a little longer, and his curse would be complete.

Mere moments later, the swirling light led Seoho to the bridge that drove to the flower pavilion. Considered the least important building in the palace grounds, it was a small, two-story hexagonal pavilion, constructed by the king Yeosang succeeded a lot of years ago. It sat on a lone artificial island just above the lake that the bridge passed. Seoho never visited it, thus he never knew the purpose of it. But just what he could see of what his peripheral vision allowed, it was surely the prettiest single building in the entire palace. It drew inspiration from Chinese architectural origins, but the prince had never seen such a more pretty thing.

Before he knew it, he found himself standing on the edge opposite to the pavilion, in a corner facing the lake shining in the moon's glory. 

As if a big gust of wind hit him in a desperate manner, the numbness fled from his mind; he stumbled backwards, feeling like a drowning swimmer emerging from the water. Not for the first time, but certainly first that he saw it clearly, he faced the mysterious figure of the man in dark black robes. He held up the biggest fan of matching color Seoho had ever seen to conceal everything but his smile. One that, for the second time, sent shivers down Seoho's time.

"Hello young prince," A charming voice said. Not the kind Seoho was expecting from this individual. "we finally formally meet."

The prince stared in confusion at the man, fanning himself in a slow pace.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" asked Seoho, demanding some answers as to why he was in a place he never visited in the middle of the night.

The mysterious man's eyes glittered. "I think what you should be asking is.. who am I?" He chuckled, as if Seoho's question amused him. "I'm Kim Youngjo, Your Highness." He bowed.

The press pressed the situation. "Should I know you?"

Youngjo smiled again. "Why of course. I'm also your royal eunuch."

His answer deepened Seoho's confusion. "How is your statement true? My three dear friends never mentioned you."

 _Friends._ Youngjo thought. _How cute._

"Because," He stepped closer to the dumbfounded prince. "I was there at your christening, Highness."

Seoho narrowed his eyes. How could he be sure of this gentleman's intentions? Seoho noticed, he was a hard person to read. As mystical and curious this fae was, the prince needed to manage this situation. He was a higher rank, and should know tricks about being demanding already.

"Without any proof I shall not listen to you. If you do not provide any evidence or trace of you being present, I will dismiss you from the grounds at once." Seoho was surprised at how good his demand sounded.

Youngjo, however, seemed attentive and chuckled again. He pursed his lips and folded his fan. "If I wasn't your eunuch, a simple fae wouldn't have gifted you with a blessing, now wouldn't it?" He quipped.

With a snap of his fingers, the orb that haunted Seoho's mind transformed. Its shape shifted, its color darkened, and soon it was a strange mechanism Seoho had never seen before. From what he could see, it was all made of dark ebony wood, with a big wheel attached at the end of it. It wasn't very big, just half the size of Seoho's height. The prince was curious as to what it was.

He especially wanted to know what that white yarn ending with a gleaming black needle was called, and why it seemed to be.. beckoning him. Seoho swore the tip of it was shining brightly under the moon.

"What is that?" Seoho asked in wonderment.

Youngjo, for the third time, chuckled deeply. He stopped fanning himself. "It's a spinning wheel, my dear prince."

Spinning wheel? Seoho was sure of hearing that word somewhere before. Perhaps it was the rumors of his father burning those machines many years ago? He remembers clearly watching a fire outside the walls when he was 9 years old. This wheel.. was it really as dangerous as his father thought?

"I've heard that word before. My father burned them all, I never filled out the curiosity of one day knowing what they looked like.. Are they really dangerous? Whatever do I do with this apparatus?"

Behind a sinister look, the dark fae stood behind the innocent prince. "Do not fret, prince Seoho. It's part of the blessing I gave on your christening." He slowly moved around him. "Before your birthday ends, I would meet you again after many years, and introduce you to a spinning wheel. But, this is a magical spinning wheel, my dear." He paused, staring at the prince. Seoho cowered under his gaze.

"Touch the spindle, and all the pain you may have suffered from will go away." Youngjo whispered into Seoho's ear, further tempting the other. That's the reason he was so charming and dangerous, with just a few words he could tempt and seduce anyone into doing whatever he pleased. He smirked unknowingly.

Seoho was at a loss of words. He admits, he's anguished by everything that happened today, today of all days, where he was meant to be the happiest boy on Earth. He even met the one he wants to spent the rest of his days with, but knew it was impossible, for his father could execute Woong for doing nothing. That possible reality scared and pained Seoho, so if it was true that Youngjo could take away his distress, why should he deny it any longer?

Seoho will not cry, no. He nodded at the man, granting his permission so he may complete his gift.

"Good." Youngjo murmured. He lifted a hand up to the prince's cheek, sad eyes losing any trace of light left in them. "I acknowledge your pain, little prince. Though I have spent years trying to heal, you don't need to suffer further. Touch the spindle, my child, and let the hurt end."

Seoho, unbeknownst to him and losing all senses, shifted his gaze towards the shining tip of the spindle. Something soft whispered in his ears as he approached it. Something… a melody, something sweet and luring…

His finger hovers above the needle.

Youngjo smirked behind his fan.

Seoho felt a tear leave his eyes.

Make the pain go away.

Melodious sounds in his ears.

He will see Hwanwoong again.

He would see his father be proud of him.

He would not hurt any longer.

Hwanwoong.

Father.

Mother.

Woong-

He pressed his finger to the spindle. Blood seeped through his skin, and a small pinch of pain ran through his body. He awakes from his hold under the spell and then he sensed the piercing pain on his finger. He watched the blood welling on the tip of his finger, suddenly overcome by a drowsiness more potent than anything he had ever known. He pressed his non-injured hand to his head and felt his forehead burning up as Seoho's vision blurred. He tried to walk but realized he was losing his balance.

His tired eyes found Youngjo, and saw triple of him. He sighed, sluggishness becoming more and more powerful. "Mister, if you please.." He begged, his voice sounding softer and gentle. "Accompany me to my room... I need to... to... rest..." 

"Are you feeling alright, Your Highness?" Youngjo asked in a vicious tone, satisfied at the prince falling right into his trap.

"Yes..." Seoho assured the man. He stumbled backwards. "I just... I must... rest..."

As the fae's maniacal laugh rang in his ears, heavy dark curtains closed across his vision, and he fell on the soft grass as the darkness overtakes him.

Youngjo stood over the prince, dark smile on his lips. His hands held a folded fan between them. "Goodnight, crown prince." He snarled. "May you sleep forever."

With all done, he threw back his head and, laughing like a madman, disappeared in a triumphant burst of purple flames and a crowd of ravens flying away into the night.

Keonhee felt something wrong in the palace.

He was sure of it. Chilling wind, gloomy atmosphere, complete silence in the night; all signs of something dreadful that was about to happen, is happening, or already happened.

The crown prince.

His quarters were still lit. Nowhere was he to be seen.

Keonhee panicked. In a cold sweat, he sprinted towards the outside world, fury of the wind hitting him like a tornado.

Everything was deserted. Not a single trace of the prince could be found. The good faerie shuddered at the tension in the air, even if the wind itself ceased to exist for one instant.

He turned around and immediately wished he hadn't.

In the distance, hidden by shadows, was a figure lying on the grass that enveloped the pavilion.

As he rushed with all his might towards it, Keonhee prayed it was all a nightmare, that he was dreaming and just needed to wake up. How could he be so stupid? How could his partners all be such bad persons to leave Seoho all alone? The lump on his throat, his frantic running and blurry vision from holding back tears made the nightmare look more and more realistic. The sun was down, maybe he was simply hallucinating and the prince was okay, just sauntered off, as it may be sleep walking, and fell asleep on the soft ground. Keonhee hoped it was just that and that his fears weren't a reality.

Keonhee hated always being right.

His heart dropped to the darkest depths of the abyss in his body, and fell to the floor in despair at the sight he saw. A sight he wished with all his heart he could have prevented.

Seoho lay on the floor, half of his face resting against the cold grass. Whatever was left of color in his face had faded, replaced by a gloomy grey hue, looking unnaturally pale. That glow of consciousness that was so natural of him, something that made him so lively and carefree was gone from his skin, smile fading from his body, soul and memories as he lay, like a doll, unmoving. 

Swallowing harshly, the fae kneeled by the sleeping prince's side and carefully lifted him to his lap. His face was icy cold. He looked like a corpse more than anything else, but Keonhee was far wiser as to believe that. The soft rise and fall of his chest confirmed that, thanks to Dongju's gift, he was only sleeping.

With shaking hands, Keonhee ran softly his fingers through Seoho's hair as he watched the peaceful face of the prince. A few tears fell near his cheeks but the water fae didn't bother to wipe them. His heart was so broken beyond compare he lost sight of his surroundings. He just let himself lament over the unconscious body of the boy who was undeserving of the curse placed upon him.

"I'm so sorry, little prince.." Keonhee whimpered, hiding his face in Seoho's chest whilst they rocked slowly back and forth. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you.."

Keonhee wailed and sobbed into the night holding the sleeping body of the important person to him in his arms, like a ragdoll. And throughout the entire time, he wondered if the day will soon come when he'll be able to see that smile as radiant as the sun ever again.

* * *

The sky was crying, much like every person present weeping as they said their goodbyes to their lovely prince.

Not long after Keonhee found Seoho, he went immediately to king Yeosang and tell him the dreadful news. Of course, he was heartbroken. Yeosang himself, to not disturb and awake everyone, silently put his son to rest on the bed he lay right now, until someone shall wake him up.

Where Seoho lay was nothing short of luxurious. The bed almost touched the floor, only held by a robust table of wood that held such bed, covered in the finest blankets and pink flower petals at each side, Seoho looked pretty even in sleep. Perhaps it was a trick of the night, for his face turned out to not be as pale as the fae thought. His slightly tan skin shined even in the depressing weather. His features were relaxed, never seemed to be in any pain, and seeming to mindlessly sleep without knowing the reason why. His soft lips were closed, but a hint of a smile could be found. One hand rested on his chest rising with each silent breath, the other laying montionless to the side. Even in sleep, Seoho looked like an angel.

Out of everyone Dongju suffered the most. He was crying as Geonhak hugged him, shaky breaths leaving his mouth.

The queen was devastated, it was too much for her and formally left the room. Yeosang stayed, on the verge of tears. Before crying, he wanted to kiss the prince goodbye. If he had to die before his son awoke from the terrible curse, then that shall be the norm.

The human faerie turned his head towards Seoho, eyes red and puffy from all the wasted tears. Such sight could pain anyone.

"I could have done so much more for him.." He sobbed. "I only needed to find the right spell, I'm sure. I could have prevented it, I could have avoided a disaster. I could have done so much-" Geonhak's soft whisper interrupted his soliloquy.

"Dongju, it's not your fault."

"It is!" Dongju screamed in an attempt to relieve his body from the anger and sadness deep inside. "I could have saved the poor boy and I couldn't for I am weak." 

"Dongju-" Keonhee tried to comfort but Dongju pulled away from Geonhak's soft grasp.

"Leave me alone." He sobbed, and ran off onto the grounds with worried glances looking his way.

Dongju cried along with the rain tapping away at the roof of the prince's quarters. He was so useless. Why did he become a faerie in the first place? He wasn't mean to do magic, he's no magical being. He was just a worthless human, nothing more. He admits it was maybe because of his curiosity, as children his age always got curious in the most strange ways. He should have listened to his parents and never touched a spellbook. He should've stayed home with his family, safe and sound. Maybe they would have stayed alive if the war never happened.

But also.. if it weren't for his friend Wooyoung, he wouldn't be alive. And if it weren't for the king's modest hostility, the prince would have been dead at this point.

Dongju pondered back and forth. Should he be feeling that bad or was he over the top? Surely it was his sadness' fault, he rarely cried, and if he did it was when alone. The good thing he should acknowledge in this moment is that his gift helped the prince to sleep, instead of dying. So perhaps he must be more proud of himself rather than be sobbing like a poor soul. He wasn't going to get anywhere crying.

Rubbing a wrist roughly against his eyes in an attempt at smearing away the tears gathering in his lacrimal glands, he went to sit at the last stair that led to the entrance of the building.

He stumbled across an object on his way, and Dongju stopped.

It was square and petite. A journal? Dongju examined it close. Interestingly, it had a quill filled to the brim with black ink, and what seemed to be the edge of a page peeking from the top. Apart from that, it was plain, of a maroon colour. Was this the prince's journal? Did he keep it a secret?

Dongju let out a soft chuckle. He was nosy, sure, but it was a known fact and an acknowledged truth that seoho loved to write, maybe even more than reading or studying. So this was no surprise to him. He did feel bad about taking a look inside, such invasion of privacy is atrocious and a big target for gossip, but what was the worst that could happen?

He opened up the journal and paused. The last page was torn from its place and the ink was splashed all over, making the reading unintelligible. From what Dongju could gather as best he could, it seemed Seoho just talked about his birthday, the market and Hwanwoong.

Wait. Hwanwoong.

That name sounded familiar. Dongju was sure of it.

Of course! Hwanwoong was that boy Seoho was acquainted with at the market. Geonhak told him all about it —in a most shameful tone. He knew Seoho was most likely attracted to that boy, that boy who was of low class, he was sure. That's what he got to know before he drowned in his own sleep.

That's the key. Hwanwoong was the key to bring Seoho back.

He didn't want to be associated with that kind of people, mostly because the king forgave him to, but Dongju had to try.

He needed to find that boy.

* * *

Hwanwoong hasn't moved an inch since he locked himself, and Mingi and San were beginning to get worried.

They knew Hwanwoong. They knew he wasn't just crying. They knew he was questioning why he was living, why he was born into the society he found himself in, or why he was a horrible human being —which was not true.

Hwanwoong could be many things. It's always back and forth. Some days, he can be charming, sincere and gentle. Other times, he can be sassy and frank, but also cute and shy. Hwanwoong was as tiny in personality as he was in height. Hwanwoong was the epitome of cute, talented and charismatic.

But Hwanwoong never was the type to cry.

The initial shock his only friends received when they tried to talk him through had worn off after a while. They've never seen their friend so vulnerable. It was strange.

San sighed. "Whatever shall we do?" He asked his companion as they stood in the freezing rain.

Mingi just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Any deity above can only tell how long he will isolate himself."

The faes both decided it best to leave Woong to sulk as much as he needed, whatever the issue might be. "Then we must leave him be." San concluded.

A penetrating voice gathered their attention and turned to the source.

It was a.. boy? With strange hair and running like such a madman the duo were shocked. San briefly wondered if he was a faerie with a hair that unusual. 

Once the boy was in front of them, sweat mixed with rain and panting heavily, he asked them a question that was even more confusing to them: "Do you happen to know a boy named Hwanwoong?"

Mingi and san looked at each other. They were a little creeped out. How did this child know about their dear friend? He either was a spy or an assistant to the royal family. They both really hoped it was the second option, as they didn't want to be caught for being pranksters with their magic again.

"Yes we know him." "This is his house." They both responded in unison.

Dongju did his best try at a genuine smile. "You're very kind." He clumsily ran up to the door.

Mingi and San still remained like shocked statues.

"I think we should part." Both agreed and departed onto their respective houses, hoping that whatever that boy wanted with Hwanwoong will heal his heart.

Hwanwoong heard a soft knock.

"Mingi, San, stop your nonsense. I'm fine, I just need to rest." He mumbled more into his clothes than to the direction of the door.

Hwanwoong, my name is Son Dongju, I'm an advisor to the crown prince. You must help him, the prince is in terrible danger, the town is lugubrious and if you leave it be, Seoho might perish." An unknown voice communicated through the thin walls of his small hut.

Hwanwoong was shocked but also suspicious. Lips pursed, he thought about his response. He didn't trust strangers, hardly tried to make friends except for his two faerie companions he considered brothers. Seoho on the other part, was different, and Woong did not have an answer to the "why" of it.

Maybe the best answer was because, Seoho is the sun itself and Hwanwoong was the moon. It was a love forbidden by Earth, just like a love forbidden by the king. If the moon was Woong, then he fell at first sight of the sun.

Also, he scrutinized the fact of helping this Dongju stranger. If he was of close relations with Seoho and it was an important situation, perhaps he was sick, Hwanwoong couldn't possibly be so heartless, it wasn't his nature.

He shakily got up from the cold floor in a corner of the house, and took some briefly wobbly steps to open the door. Just in front of it stood a young boy soaked from the downpour.

"Are y-" Woong got harshly pulled by the arm before he could finish.

"I shall explain everything on the way, please do try to keep with my pace." His voice sounded authoritarian for a boy like him. Hwanwoong didn't have time to question it. With wide eyes he followed Dongju in the pouring rain.

Passing the town and distancing himself more and more from his own home made Hwanwoong nervous. Was Seoho okay? The precipitation of the rain's droplets seemed to pick up when they were nearing the palace gates, almost like the rain didn't want Woong to break the curse and make things right. He thought it was mere coincidence though, the more Dongju finished his explanation. Unperceived by him, his heart broke when it was picking up its broken pieces and fixing itself. Hwanwoong would do anything to see Seoho alive and well, so of course he didn't hesitate to say yes to the question Dongju asked about true love's kiss.

"Teleportation is our best route. Hold tight to my hands." Dongju informed. Woong complied and held tight to the other's hands. He barely made out the faint outline of a red circle before a sensation of warping through space and time hit him, barely managing to catch his breath.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a hallway with only doors at each side. Hwanwoong was completely overtaken by this world of fairies and magic. He had never explored this world, and - they all had stories. They all had tales that could last for ages, and no one knew them. It suddenly dawned on him that king Yeosang might no be as dismissive, emotionless and malevolent as he thought. No, not malevolent nor evil. He had a heart. He was hurting as much as Hwanwoong was, maybe more. Hwanwoong felt sadness for him.

Deep in his thoughts, he soon came to his senses and became conscious of where he was. It was a tiny room, full of values, from books to a desk with an unfinished book and scrambled letters everywhere. In the center stood a large bed covered in white silk, and in it laid the person Hwanwoong loved the most.

Seoho.

He didn't realize the rest of the faeries, one familiar and another he hadn't seen, stood to the side close to each other hoping to see the prince waking up from an unforgiving sleep.

Sweating, Woong approached the bed with slow and shaky steps.

He glanced at Seoho and immediately after looked away with cheeks flushed and full of love. He was destined to be with a beautiful creature like Seoho. He needed to taste those cherry lips, and to gaze into his eyes for the rest of eternity.

So he gazed upon his love. He looked into his eyes that were closed. And he longed to see the vibrant chocolate with flecks of gold color that Hwanwoong could only find in Seoho's sometimes hazel eyes. His eyes gazed upon the bright blush of his cheeks, like specks on an empty canvas that longed to be coloured like the spring. Finally, his eyes stumbled upon his lips. His bright pink lips that were tempting and sweet. For so long he had admired them, and never once had he had the blessing of tasting them. He had never been able to sample pure ecstasy and overwhelming love.

Until now.

He could not hear or listen to Seoho, but he was sure that his love wanted this just as much Hwanwoong wanted since the first glance. Falling for Seoho was like falling from grace, because Hwanwoong was convinced angels were real, and his angel was sleeping waiting to be awakened.

Hwanwoong leaned over the sleeping man and cupped his face in his hand. He hovered over Seoho's face and slowly leaned in to bring his love once back in his arms.

Before leaning him fully, Hwanwoong stared at his lover's beautiful face and said a few words to him, hoping Seoho could hear him.

"My sweet Seoho, you have completely bewitched me, and you have made me detest every thing that used to please me since we have crossed our paths. I must be aware of how restless you have made me, and I believe that I love you more than I ought —more than it should be consistent for my heart to keep beating. My love for you has also been my torment and now I'm afraid to have lost you. If this true love's kiss shan't work, it means I'm not the one you should devote your heart to. If you never appear to awake from this terrifying slumber, I shall cherish the sweet hope of meeting you in a better world, just the two of us. Please come back safely to my arms. I love you, my little prince. I'm forever yours."

He gently pressed his lips to Seoho's, and his eyes flutter shut. A lone tear runs down his face. He pours in all the love and needs and desire for Seoho and hope fills his chest.

As he pulled away, Hwanwoong, holding onto the last piece of hope in his heart, waited. 

"Please, Seoho..." Hwanwoong holds his hand tightly. "Don't leave me alone.." He pleaded.

Then, he watches Seoho's eyes flutter open.

Seoho turned, and flashed Hwanwoong that same smile radiant as the sun.

"Hello Woongie."

Seoho felt like years have passed since he opened his eyes again. When he awoke, he was glad his love"s face was the first thing he saw.

He felt safe.

He felt _happy._

Seoho tried to hold one of Woong's hands, but they were encased in his face. There are tears streaking down his face and he looked almost in disbelief.

"Seoho." He breathed, and leaned to connect his lips once more with Seoho's. His hands still cradled Seoho's face, and the prince felt happy again. A feeling he had longed to feel again. He was happy.

When they pulled away, the two gazed into each other's eyes, simply basking in each other's own presence. Seoho looked lovingly into Woong's eyes, deeply in love and happiness. This was a man whom he loved deeply, cared for endlessly. Living without him wasn't a choice anymore —whatever happened to Seoho, Woong had to be there. Living even a day without Hwanwoong was like living a year without rain.

Seoho let tears fall from his eyes, then, and he pulled himself up. Hwanwoong wrapped an arm around him and helped him sit up.

"Are you alright, my love?" Woong whispered softly. Seoho nodded and glanced at him.

"You don't know how much I've missed you, Hwanwoong." Woong's heart skips a beat.

"Only a day has passed, have I really made a such a big impact?" He joked and felt warm when Seoho giggled.

"Well, I've also missed your pretty words." He teased, and leaned him for another kiss. Hwanwoong happily obliged.

It was at this moment that Seoho noticed the presence of his three faeries in the room, tear filled eyes and smiles on their faces letting them know how happy they were to see the curse broken.

"Keonhee! Dongju! Geonhak!" Seoho cried in excitement and rushed over to hug all three of them. Hwanwoong watched in adoration as the happy faces laughed and filled the room with positivity and hope.

"Your Highness, you have an entire kingdom and father waiting for you to return! Do not make them wait!" Dongju said excitedly and Seoho beamed.

"Oh, I cannot wait." He replied. Hwanwoong helped him stand, and they both descended the stairs together down to the grounds to meet with the king, fearful as Hwanwoong was of him.

_It’s alright. He’s your father. He’s spent days mourning the loss of you. Do not make him mourn for longer._

Seoho cracked into a smile when he saw his father, and rushed into the king's waiting arms. For perhaps the first time in forever, he feels at home. Soon, he felt Hwanwoong and even his mother join into the hug, and the four of them fall onto the floor in a happy reunion.

As everyone laughed and cried, Hwanwoong could see king Yeosang smiling at him.

And perhaps, if he was destined to be with the most beautiful prince, then he had no king to fear.

If him being low class meant gaining the king's respect, then Hwanwoong was not afraid anymore.

Because he had Seoho and a new family, and perhaps that is the only thing that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add a fight scene but I'm not qualified or creative to do that right now so I might come to it and make it
> 
> thank you so much for reaching the end and reading this end note —if you are
> 
> i'm really proud of what I've created so I hope it lived up to your expectations~ ^__^
> 
> like always, feel free to give kudos and leave a comment to tell me your thoughts! I always read through them all hihi
> 
> I take constructive criticism so don't be shy to give some and maybe a little advice on the way! it helps improve my writing and write better stories
> 
> goodbye now! *blasts off*


End file.
